


Revenge

by StarfallGalaxy



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfallGalaxy/pseuds/StarfallGalaxy
Summary: WhrrrrrrrrrrrrrCLICK"....why, you could even cheat death itself! What a beautiful and positively silly thought…"CLICK
Relationships: Joey Drew/Sammy Lawrence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megxolotl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megxolotl/gifts).



Joey wasn't used to seeing Bendy this way, all serene and relaxed curled up on what used to be  _ his  _ office chair. Then again, most of the demon's anger was directed at him, because he was the cause of most of its problems. He was the cause of all of JDS's problems in fact. He was one big problem himself.

It didn't even sound like a word anymore. 'Problem'.

"Papa…" He had never thought that his creation would have the ability to speak. But he had to admit, it sounded exactly like how he always imagined Bendy himself through the years.

A young, soft, high pitched voice floating behind a voice with a thick Brooklyn accent. Two eras of Bendy. Two mindsets of Joey Drew.

"Be...Ben…" 

"Don' say nuthin'. We both know that whatever'll come outta there is gonna be a big fat  _ lie." _

The old man shook in his wheelchair, distantly wondering when he had had it, watching his creation gone wrong stalk towards him with a limp of its own. Its tail thrashed in the ink pooling behind it, that never-ending smile watching him as it watched his employees a long time ago.

"Now its yer turn to be afraid…"

Back in reality, Joey was plunging in and out of the darkness. He was afraid. He could feel something was wrong in his chest. He could feel that he was finally...finally…

_ The End. _

He didn't want it to be the end. Not here, not all alone. He desperately wished for a hand to hold onto, someone to tell him that it would be okay, that he wouldn't just plunge into darkness without another thought. Another idea.

Is this what They felt? Susie, Wally, Norman, Sam-

-my. He had closed his eyes again, trying to think of happier times. The studio was open. The grouchy music director snapping at him over too sweet coffee. Sammy loved sugar as much as he loved music, the man always having something sweet during break. Those light baby blues piercing his soul.

His soul...where would Joey's soul go?

...Joey was too scared to answer that.

Next dream, less personal dream. Dreams were only illusions, but if reality snuck in it could ruin a dream within a minute. So Joey dreamed the only dream that had never scared him before. That never let reality in.

_ Bendy _ .

Bendy's house was this way, he was sure of it. If he kept walking along the bouncing sidewalk long enough and avoided all the house's eyes, he could make it. He had to make it. 

"Papa?"

There...there in the distance he could see Bendy. His precious little creation. His first born. His only family, really.

"Ben- _ hrk!" _

He could feel something warm and wet crawling up his leg. At first the old dreamer thought he might have wet himself but this was  _ moving up _ . And rapidly spreading. 

He looked up from his spot in front of the sink where he had fallen, looking at the ink machine from its open door. The dripping nozzle. The pool on the floor. The trail leading to him as it was making its way slowly up his body, creeping.

Joey tried to scream but no sound came out. How long had it been doing that? When did he leave it on?  _ When? _

It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. He was scared. He was going to Bendy's house. He wouldn't be alone, but he wouldn't be forgiven either…

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ WhrrrrrrrrrrrrrCLICK _

"....why, you could even cheat death itself! What a beautiful and positively  _ silly  _ thought…"

_ CLICK _

Henry sighed, rewinding the tape again. He had listened to them all a million times and nothing changed at all. Not even the weapo-

He blinked. Was that a gold glimmer of something in the ink? He dipped his hands in, fumbling until he found a long, thick stick, pulling it out gingerly. It had more heft than he was expecting, longer, too, with three large, sharp prongs on the end.

"A pitchfork?"

Tiny letters etched into the side by what looked like a claw.

"... _Papa_ _Pluto's_ pitchfork?"

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what happened to Joey


End file.
